A variety of approaches have been developed to condition the hair. A common method of providing conditioning benefit is through the use of conditioning agents such as cationic surfactants and polymers, high melting point fatty compounds, low melting point oils, silicone compounds, and mixtures thereof. Most of these conditioning agents are known to provide various conditioning benefits.
For example, Chinese Patent Application Publication No. 103735428 A discloses a keratin conditioner which is said to be useful for restoring hair smoothness and hair damage, and discloses a composition comprising: 4-7 wt. % cetearyl alcohol, 1-2 wt. % behenyl trimethyl ammonium chloride, 1-3 wt. % cetyl trimethyl ammonium chloride, 0.5-1 wt. % 12-15 C benzoate, 1-3 wt. % cyclopentasiloxane, 0.5-1.5 wt. % dimethyl siloxane, 0.5-1 wt. % diamino siloxane.
Another example is WO 2010076484 A, which discloses an anhydrous cosmetic composition (I) comprises one or more liquid polyesters obtained by condensation of dimer and/or trimer of unsaturated fatty acid and saturated linear diol, one or more volatile oils and one or more nonvolatile oils, where the weight ratio of volatile oil/nonvolatile oil is greater than 1.5. The composition is said to provide good cosmetic properties to the hair, preferably good brightness to the hair without greasy or sticky effect. This WO publication also discloses a composition comprising (in wt. %); 10% of ethanol; 5% of 12-15 C alcohol benzoate; and 80% of isododecane.
There still exists a need for such hair care compositions, to provide conditioning benefits, especially dry conditioning benefits, while providing improved clean feel.
None of the existing art provides all of the advantages and benefits of the present invention.